


Imagination forest

by starryskySora



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, DONT WORRY NEITHER OF THEM DIE, Kagura days inspired, M/M, fluff kinda, how the frick do I tag, kanata deserves all the love in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryskySora/pseuds/starryskySora
Summary: This was heavily inspired by imagination forest from the Kagura project. If you haven’t listened to it before you should.If you see any errors please point it out!
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Imagination forest

Living in a lonely house. Separated from the rest of the world. At least that’s what Kanata had believed. 

Hearing the terrifying stories of the outside world, but also feeling fascinated by it. Kanata had always felt confused. what was the feeling.

“Never go past the lake.” He remembers being told from his parents. Even if his parents are no longer here, he will continue to listen to them. 

Always being told about the scary stories of humans. What they’ve done all for their selfish reasonings. Unknowing that they were the ones being feared.

He remembers the day when those people came. They had come to steal their precious family symbol. He had been sitting outside the house playing with the flowers. 

When suddenly he could hear talking. He couldn’t understand what they were saying. He tried to hide from them, but was too late. 

Kicking and screaming his way out of the situation. They were pulling his hair trying to get him to listen to them. He remembers seeing his mother ran out of the house, after hearing the screams of her child. 

The last thing he remembered seeing was the lake in front of him. He couldn’t recall what had happened, and a part of him doesn’t want to. Even if he can’t remember the full story he is still too scared to go past the lake.

Feeling a little somber Kanata walked out to the water. Nothing had changed, everything looks the same. Small and big fish swimming all around. Watching the way they move around. Kanata had found them fascinating. He had realized it had gotten dark, and decided to go inside.

The sky was clear that night. All the stars out, it was the brightest he had seen them in years. Feeling a pleasant feeling inside him, he moves to sit next to the window. The feeling of the old pillows around him, the warm sense of peace surrounding him.

The bright sun shining into his eyes. Slowly opening his eyes to see the forest. Moving to lay on the bed next to him. He feels the sheets next to him and flips onto the bed, only to fall asleep again.

Kanata wakes up to the sound of knocking. Waking up to hear the sound of knocking, what feels off Kanata thinks. He then realizes that knocking is something you should never hear in the forest. He runs down stairs hiding from the door.

He wants to open the door. The feeling of excitement and anxiety mix in his stomach. He keeps thinking till he hears a sound coming from the door. “Hello? Is anyone home? I heard a sound coming from this area wanted to make sure everything was okay.” Kanata starts to feel a little more calm, slowly walking towards the door. He opens the door a little to see who’s the mystery person standing there. 

A man who had dark brown hair, which looked unkempt. Wearing a red hood hood, and some jeans. He looked to be about Kanata’s age, and a little bit shorter than himself.

The other man begins to talk asking questions like “Are you okay?” Or “have you been injured?” Confused from the sudden amount of questions Kanata starts to walk towards the other man. 

“Is there something you need?” Kanata ask in a friendly but firm voice. He hadn’t noticed the first time, the blazing red eyes that the person in front of him had. 

The man had just smiled back at him. “Oh no, of course not! I heard someone crying inside of the house and wanted to make sure they were okay. I can’t leave someone who needs comfort alone!” 

The response had shocked Kanata. He didn’t know what the man was talking about, but he seemed harmless. “Would you like to come inside?” Kanata hadn’t realized what he was saying until he said it.

“If you don’t mind.” He said cautiously. Kanata had opened the door fully letting the other boy inside. 

“My names Chiaki. What’s yours?” 

He was so friendly Kanata thought. 

“Shinkai Kanata.” He responded. 

What to do now. He’s never talked with a human before. Chiaki must’ve noticed his worry, because he started to speak. 

“You have a lot of books, do you like to read?” 

“I can’t read.” Kanata responded. Chiaki’s reaction was shocked. But quickly changed back to a smile.

“Well why don’t I read one to you!” 

“What?” 

Taken aback by the statement, he wanted to make sure he heard him right. Chiaki started to go through the books on the shelf. 

“Here! Let’s read this one!” Chiaki stated, as he to move toward the chairs.

Not knowing what to do Kanata followed him towards the table, and listened. Chiaki’s voice was calming for Kanata. Maybe the outside world wasn’t as scary as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to rant about them and more enstars ships with me go to my Instagram Mystic ship. Have a nice day!


End file.
